Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 5 & 5 \\ 3 & 1 & 3 \\ 5 & 7 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 3 & 5 \\ 5 & 1 & 7 \\ 5 & 3 & 2\end{array}\right]$